busque el amor , y lo encontre
by kathy cullen black
Summary: nesie se muda a forks con su familia pero lo q no sabe es q va a conocer a jacob el amor de su vida...  espero q le guste es mi primera historia besos...que pasara quando jacob se imprime de ellass


_**Busque el amor y lo encontré**_

_**Era un día lluvioso y estaba acostada me quede dormida. Escuchaba una voz era la de mi mamá **_

_**Y me levante**_

_**Nessie POV **_

_**La mudansa **_

_**Nessie necesitamos hablar contigo - dijo su voz hermosa**_

_**Ya voy – dije aun con sueño **_

_**Me vestí y baja las escaleras estaba mi familia entera me asuste un poco pero seguí caminando y me puse en frente de ello y empezó a hablar mi papa**_

_**Nessie tu sabes del plan de mudarnos – me dijo temeroso**_

_**Si si me acuerdo – dije alarmada **_

_**Bueno nos mudamos de port ángel – dijo animado **_

_**QUE¡ - dije histérica **_

_**Yo tengo todos mis amigos aquí lo tengo todo- seguí hablando **_

_**Ya esta decidido nos mudamos a fork – dijo victorioso **_

_**Ve a recoger tu ropa salimos hoy – dijo mi mama empujando y corriendo con velocidad vampírica **_

_**Recogí mi ropa y la metí en cajas y Salí de la habitación y se lo di todo a mi papa y estaban todos afuera **_

_**Yo fui la que mas me tarde en arreglar mis cosas - y todos asintieron **_

_**Empezamos el camino y me que dormida de repente frenaron el carro y escuche de lejos llegamos – típico de tío emmet **_

_**Ya llegamos creo que dormí cinco minutos – pregunte **_

_**Si el viaje como tal es de dos horas no es mucho – dijo mi abuelito**_

_**Y Reneesme mañana empiezas clase jejeje – dijo mi tío **_

_**QUE¡ no puede ser acabamos de llegar – dije estupefacta**_

_**Lose es duro pero cierto – dijo mi papa burlonamente**_

_**Que malo – pensé y escuche la risa de mi papa**_

_**Fui a mi habitación y arregle mis cosas en pocos minutos ya estaba todo listo y Salí al balcón y me quede mirando las estrellas por un rato y me fui a dormir**_

_**Sonó el despertador eran las 6:30 me fui al baño y me duche me vestí con un vestido blanco y leguis negras y unos zapatos un poco altos me maquille y me hice una cola alta y baje a desayunar con mi familia bueno yo iba a desayunar y ellos solo me acompañaban desayune y me fui al colegio entre y me fui a la oficina de la directora**_

_**Hola soy Reneesme cullen – le dije un poco asustada **_

_**Bienvenida a el leit monrou Sra. Cullen como ya se a presentado tome su horario y vaya a su primera clase que es a las 7:30 **_

_**Salí de la oficina y me fui a mi clase era de matemática era la q mas adiaba paso el tiempo volando y ya era hora de comer me senté en una mesa sola y de repente se sentó una muchacha al lado de mi y me dijo **_

_**Hola me llamo mariana y tu – me dijo entusiasmada**_

_**Reneesme soy la nueva – le dije **_

_**De repente voltie y vi pasar a un muchacho muy guapo musculoso y simplemente heermoso….**_

_**El es Jacob Black el niño mas lindo de la secundaria – me dijo mariana **_

_**Se noto mucho – le dije embobada**_

_**Jacob POV **_

_**Estaba hablando con mis amigos y seth me dijo **_

_**Se comenta q hay una chica nueva y q esta linda – me dijo **_

_**En verdad y como se llama genio – le dije sarcástico **_

_**Dicen q Reneesme cullen es ella- la miro embobado **_

_**Era la chica mas linda q había visto tenia unos hermosos ojos color chocolate pelo con bucles y era blanca era perfecta **_

_**Me acerco – pregunte indeciso**_

_**Vamos acércatele lobo feroz – dijo seth burlón**_

_**Me le acerque y me senté en la mesa y le dije **_

_**Hola me llamo Jacob Black – dije un poco asustado **_

_**Hola me llamo – de repente me robo la palabra de la boca**_

_**Reneesme culle – dijo**_

_**Como lo sabes – dije extrañada **_

_**Me lo contaron – me dijo **_

_**Ahí y q año cursas – le dije curiosa **_

_**4to año y tu – me dijo **_

_**Igual – deje emocionada**_

_**Y q materia te sigue – me pregunto **_

_**Educación física – dije**_

_**Con que profe te toco – me dijo curioso**_

_**El profe benson - le dije **_

_**A mi también y por ultimo núm. De lista – me dijo emocionado**_

_**17 y tu – le dije **_

_**18 ya termina vamos a estar juntos en cada ejercicio de pareja genial – dijo emocionado **_

_**Genial nos vemos en clase me voy a cambiar a mi loquer de gimnasia chao – dije **_

_**Chao - me dijo**_

_**NESSIE POV **_

_**Me fui a cambiar el uniforme era la camisa blanca y la falda short azul marino y para los hombres franelilla blanca y short azul marino **_

_**Me cambie y me fui a la cancha y vi a Jacob estaba lindo se le veían los músculos me encanta… me dirigí hacia el y le dije **_

_**Hola como estas Jacob – le dije tímida **_

_**Bien y tu – me respondió **_

_**Bien –le respondí**_

_**Estas lista para las ejercicios de hoy - me dijo emocionado **_

_**Algo y tu – también respondí a animada**_

_**Si – respondió con decisión **_

_**Ha - respondí **_

_**Sonó un silbato y empezó a hablar el profesor**_

_**Hola alumnos hoy tenemos una alumna nueva se Reneesme cullen diga presente – dijo muy estricto **_

_**Presente – le respondí**_

_**Bueno vamos a hacer ejercicio en pareja hagan flexiones por un rato – dijo aquel hombre**_

_**Me dirigí hacia Jacob y lo llame y le dije **_

_**Empiezas tu yo te sostengo jajaja - dije riendo **_

_**Si eres viva mejor dicho floja jejeje- dijo muy contento**_


End file.
